Epilogue Sasuke Dies
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: Epilogue Sasuke meets an unfortunate fate.


"Wow it is a beautiful day today in Konoha," Tenten said as she sat on the beach with her sexy lover Kisame.

"Oh yes Tenten I agree it is a beautiful day" Kisame replied as he moved closer to her touching her ass with his giant shark hand which actually is so large that it touched her entire ass not just a part of it.

"Kisame!" Tenten gasped. "We cant do that… not here!" she exclaimed. She was really turned on right away by her sexy lover kisames romantic advance on her right on the beach. "people could be watching!" she whispered nervously.

"let them watch," kisame said without hesitation. He didn't care. He and tenten were in love and they weren't afraid to show it.

All of a sudden epilogue sasuke came onto the beach with his entire family: sakura, his wife that he hits behind closed doors, sarada, theyre other kid, orochimarukan theyre dog, amd itachi jr the other dog.

"Its such a beautiful day out," epilogue sasuke said as he sat down right in front of tenten and kisame so that his towel was facing theres so he could watch them while they had sex on the beach. His wife that he beats sakura, sarada, theyre other kid, orochimarukan, and itachi jr all came over and laid down there towels so they were surrounding tenten and kisame too.

"Hiya… this is a little private and we would really appreciate it if you would give us some alone time.. we just got back from missions and haven't seen each other ina while and we really want to hang out while we can" kisame said in a friendly way to epilogue sasuke and his entire uchiha family.

"Umm im sorry I didn't know that we were in your way? Sorry I didn't know that this hole beach belonged to you" epilogue sasuke said as he looked down at them with one eye well really he only looked down at tenten because even though he was sitting kisame was still taller than epilogue sasuke.

"grrr…" kisame said. _I really don't wanna have to fight right now… not on the beach, not when me and tenten are supposed to be having a good time together now that we can finaly see each other! But I guess I might have to…_ "I really didn't want to have to do this," kisame said to epilogue sasuke and his family. "but I may have to"

"Umm kisame… trust me. You really DON'T want to do this" epilogue sakura said. "its not going to work out well… were going to beat the shit out of you." Kisame gulped but he knew sakura was right. With a dog like orochimarukan and itachi jr he wasn't sure if he could do it… especially knowing that tenten was expecting

"Listen sakura, epilogue sasuke, sarada, the other kid, orochimarukan, itachi jr. we SERIOUSLY don't want trouble! Were are just out here trying to have a good time and love each other. Im… well…" tenten began, blushing

"what is it?" epilogue sasuke asked but he didn't really care what the answer was either way

"im expecting!" tenten announced happily with a big smile on her face. Kisame couldn't help himself he hugged tenten and kissed her an they were making out but for some reason this really irritated epilogue sasuke because he hates women but he didn't want anyone in konoha to know because he still wanted to be hokage and he didn't want anyone to know that he beats the shit out of sakura every single night so he went for the only option he could.

"kisame… prepare to battle," epilogue sasuke said. Sakura gasped she couldn't believed that epilogue sasuke was actually going to do it! "epilogue sasuke, DON'T!" sakura shrieked at her lover but epilogue sasuke SNAPPED and hit her and sent her flying, knocking her out and eliminating all chances of her fighting after all she was a pro akatsuki killer and she would wipe kisame out easily.

"Ok epilogue sasuke… you sure are askin for it! Me and tenten were just having a little romance moment ad you sure have ruined it this time…" kisame didn't carry samehada on him anymore because he was a family man but he knew just what to do he did a few hand signs and he bit his thumb and suddenly it really smelled like fish even more than it did before and he put his thumb on the ground and said "summoning jutsu!" and then samehada appeared in his arms and before epilogue sasuke even knew what was coming, kisame had already sliced at an arm.

"KISAME! NOOOO!" tenten yelped but it was already too late, kisame was turned on for blood because he was a shark after all. "Sorry babe but I gotta do this. He seriously could've hurt you did you see what happened to sakura!" tenten gulped she could see how much she meant to her lover

"Head on home baby and take care of our little girl. I promise I will be okay I just want to make sure that you and are precious child will be okay… you both mean the whole ocean to me ok? Just get home ok…. Stay safe… I love you so much…" kisame puled tenten in for one final kiss before she packed up the family car and headed home

Kisame pulled his akatsuki cloak out of his swim speedo and put it on and now his dick looked a little smalled but epilogue sasuke knew how big it was because itachi had told him before when he was still alive and before tenten and kisame had ever gotten together

"All right epilogue sasuke… you cant even really see me now what with your hair covering half yourface and you rinnegan…" kisame chuckled but epilogue sasuke smirked "I don't need to" this made kisame growl in anger

"YOUR GONNA DIE NOW!" he screeched as he tore through epilogue sasuke with samehada. "end of the line for you uchiha" and as much as all of his family wanted him to be alive, he was dead for real and was never coming back.

 ******** 5 MONTHS LATER ********

Kisame and tenten had their precious baby girl and lived happily forever


End file.
